


A Werewolf in Paris

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, F/M, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crossover drabble written for the highlander100 Challenge #95: "Smell".  Now expanded, with porn!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Werewolf in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabble written for the highlander100 Challenge #95: "Smell". Now expanded, with porn!

A beautiful man claims the streets of Paris.

I saw him there in the summer of ’93. He stalked towards me down a crowded street, herding his woman and a younger male before him.

He had the graceful, centered movements of a warrior. The confidence of a born alpha. The alert gaze of a hunter. The stance of a protector. And he was beautiful.

The muscles of my stomach and thighs tensed, imagining him mounting me. I wondered what kind of young I could have with this one.

I assessed the tawny female. She would fight for him, but I was sure I could win.

As they approached, I opened my mouth, just a bit, to better catch his scent. Musky cologne. Under that, body-warmed sweat, mmmm. Under that, _danger_. The neck-ruffling, "do not touch" danger of a crackling downed power-line. Not human. Not of my people.

When his eyes met mine through the crowd, I cast my gaze down and to the side, submissive. He and his pack moved on past me and were gone.


End file.
